I'll See You In Detention
by natilie7
Summary: Harry and Draco have been cought passing notes in class! When they go for dention, they relize the chemestry they have together.
1. Chapter 1

I'll See You In Detention

By natilie 7

"Harry potter! Pay attention in my class, or I will put you in detention!"

" Yes Professor Snape." Said Harry in a bored voice. He had been on his way to a good dream, when all of a sudden; this conniving fool had jerked him back to reality. Man did he hate Potions. He had been up all night trying to finish the stupid one-roll-of-parchment- essay. Couldn't he just give him a brake? Harry suddenly felt the eyes of someone on him. Not that this was a rare thing, but right now, he was not in the mood. He checked to see who it was. Great. Just what he needed. To be looked at by none other then Draco Malfoy. He shot him a look. Draco just sneered and flipped him off. Angry, Harry wrote a note, and sent it to Draco

…

Draco looked at the note sent to him from none other then Harry-fucking-Potter. God, why did he have to be so immature? Sending him a note in the middle of class? Come on! He opened it anyway, shaking his head. There, in bold letters, it said…

**SIT AND SPIN, MALFOY!!!**

Draco growled, and wrote a response and sent it back to Harry. Who the hell dose he think he is? Talking to a Malfoy like that. He was the most infuriating boy he had ever met! But he was also one of the hottest.

Yes folks, Draco Malfoy has a little bit of a crush on Harry! Well, he had a big crush on Harry, but there was no way in hell he was going to do anything about these not-so-new feelings. Right now, he was content to pretend to hate Harry, and wank off to the memory of his face every night.

…

Harry got the note back. He opened it up. It read…

HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU CAN GO AND FUCK YOURSELF, WICH I KNOW THAT YOU DO EVERY NIGHT, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET ANY!!

Harry was now fuming mad. He knew that he was acting like a deluded child, but there was no way he could let Malfoy get away with this! He could let it go, but then Draco would think that he was a coward. And in a way he was. He was afraid to tell Draco how he really felt about him. He had started liking Draco for a long time now, and his feelings had only gotten worse. But for the moment, he was content to pretend to hate him, and to wank off to the memory of Draco's face every night. He quickly scribbled a response and sent it back to Malfoy.

…

When the note got back to Draco, he opened it. He was kinda happy to be writing notes to Harry, even though they where mean and cruel and positively hilarious! He opened it up. It read…

YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANKS OFF TO THE PICTURE OF HIS MOM EVERY NIGHT!

Ok, now he was mad! He wanted a fight, and now he was going to get one. Besides, he loved it when Harry got mad. His green eyes flashed, and his face flushed, making him even more irresistible then he already was. Oh man was Harry hot. But now he had a problem. Draco now had a hard-on in the middle of Potions. Great. Just absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. Gulping hard, Draco wrote his response to Harry and sent it on its way.

…

Harry had finally got the note back. He had hoped that he had made Draco mad. God, he was so damn sexy when he was angry! His gray eyes sparkle like daggers, and he gets slightly flushed in the face. Draco was just so damn sexy! Uh-oh! Harry now had a very prominate, and painful, erection. Damn! He had to stop doing that whenever he though of Draco. Shaking head and dragging in a shuddered breath, Harry opened the note.

NO I DON'T POTTER. I WANK TO A PICTURE OF YOUR MOM EVERY NIGHT. DID YOU KNOW THAT MY DAD AND YOUR MOM USED TO GO OUT? WELL, HE STILL HAD A PICTURE OF HER. SHE'S NAKED IN THIS ONE. MAN IS SHE FINE! SHE'S GOT A VERY NICE RACK, FOR A MUD-BLOOD.

Harry could hardly breath. How could he? Oh man, Draco was going down if it was the last thing he did. He scribbled a response on the note. But before ha could send it, Snape was upon him.

"What is that you have, Potter?" He asked, though he quite plainly knew what it was.

"It's a note to Malfoy, sir." Harry said, making sure to emphasize the last word. Snape shot him a look, and opened the note. He read it with a smirk on his face, not unlike the one that Draco often wore. When he finished, he lit it on fire, and turned back to Harry.

"Lets see, I think that a weeks detention an twenty points each will do it." He said cruelly. Harry was pissed. But just as he opened his mouth to tell Snape where to put it, the bell rang. As they left Snape said…

" Potter, Malfoy! I'll see you in detention."

Well, I'm back!! And I'm doing something a little different this time. As you know, I love Hermione and Draco romances, but you didn't know that I also love Harry and Draco romances! This is only my second fanfic, so please tell me what you think. Am I booming it, or am I doing ok. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Stop Looking At My Ass!

"I can't believe he is making ME do this." Growled Draco. He was in his detention with the oh-so-sexy Harry, scrubbing desks. SCRUBING DESKS! The nerve, making a Malfoy scrub a desk! Not only that, but afterwards, they had to scrub all of the extra cauldrons and polish all of the potions bottles. And after that, they had to take all of the homework from all of the potions classes and organize them alphabetically. AND they had to do it all without magic.

"Come on, Malfoy, its not that bad. Could you hand me the cleaner?" Asked Harry, wiping a drop of sweat form his forehead.

"First off, don't talk to me. It's your fault we're in here in the first place. Second, it is that bad. And third, get off your ass and get the cleaner yourself." Said Draco crossly. Harry glared at him for a while before getting up to get the cleaner. But just as he reached for it, Draco knocked it to the floor.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." He said with a smirk. Harry flipped him off, but in all reality, he loved it when Draco smirked. He looked so hot when he did. Smiling to himself, Harry bent to pick up the cleaner. Draco stared at him as he bent over, and what he saw almost made him fall off of the desk he was sitting on. Harry had a NICE ass! I mean, yeah he had looked at Harry's ass all of the time, but up close, it was even better! All Draco could do was stare, in awe. But unfortunally, Harry felt Draco's eyes on him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see what Draco was staring at.

'God I love it when he looks at me! But I can't let him keep looking. It would be too suspicious. Better play it off.' Thought Harry as he straightened.

"Stop looking at my ass, Malfoy." He said, in a mock angry voice. This was enough to shake Draco out of his trance.

"What the hell did you just say, Potter?" Asked Draco. He really hadn't been paying attention.

"I said, 'stop looking at my ass.' God, are you deaf?" Harry asked.

"You only wish I was looking at you, you gay wanker." Replied Draco coolly. Shit, he couldn't be caught. Not without knowing that Harry liked him as much as he liked Harry. That would ruin his whole reputation! Now he was panicking. He had to play it off.

"At least I'm not a homo douche bag. So you can go fuck your self, prick." Replied Harry hotly. Maybe he had imagined Draco looking at him. He had wanted his attention for so long, maybe he was fanaticizing things. If he did imagine Draco looking at him, he had to play if off. He couldn't risk his reputation, not until he was sure Draco liked him as much as he liked Draco.

"What the hell is a 'douche bag', what the hell is a 'homo', and what the hell is a 'prick'?" asked Draco, confused. He had to know what Harry was calling him.

"Look them up in the dictionary." Harry replied costly. He shook his head and walked back to the desk he had been working on. He had no time to be arguing, even though he loved any type of contact with Draco. Snape would be back in 20 minuets, and they still had over half of the desks to do.

"What the hell is a 'dictionary'?" Asked Draco, getting up to follow Harry. He wanted an answer, and he just liked being near Harry.

"Draco I don't have time for this. Snape is going to be here any minuet, and we still have to get the rest of the desks done, so if you would be so kind as to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it. You just called me Draco." Said Malfoy, still in shock. Harry had never called him by his first name. He loved hearing it.

"Yeah, well, some of us don't like to hold grudges. Can we call a truce? I am personally tired of fighting 24/7." Harry asked. Draco felt like he was about to go into a coma. Harry had never called him by his first name, he had never talked to him like a human being, and he had certainly never asked him for anything. Ever!

'This must be my lucky day! But if I accept the truce, Harry might think that I had gone soft. And it might be a trick. But if I don't, Harry and me might go on hating each other forever. What do I do?' Draco thought. He opened his mouth to answer Harry, when all of a sudden, Snape swept in. He looked at the half-clean desks.

"Well, well. Still not done. I guess I have no choice but to give you both another day of detention. You may leave for the day. Be back here at 7:00 tomorrow." Snape said coolly. Both boys' shot him looks of venom as they gathered up all of their stuff. When they got to the hallway that separated the Gryffindor from the Slytherins, they stopped and looked at each other. Harry turned to go, but was stopped when Draco called out:

"Wait!" Harry stopped and turned towards Draco.

"Truce." Said Draco holding out his hand. With a grin, Harry shook Draco's hand, then left to tell Ron and Hermione the "good" news.

(AN): Hey yall! So did you like chapter 2, or did you think it was a total dud? Tell me! By the way, I go this idea from on of the other writers. If you give me 5 reviews, you get chapter 3. That's all I'm askin' fer'. Just 5. And if not, I'll leave you hangin' for a while, before I eventually give in and give you chapter 3. Remember, I want 5 reviews. SYS!


	3. Chapter 3

You What!?

"Hermione, guess what?" Was the cry from the over-enthusiastic Harry, who had suddenly burst into the room, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading.

"What is it?" she asked, putting a bookmark into the book, which was called ' How To Keep Calm When Your Friends Say Something That Is Utterly Insane'. From the looks of things, this was going to be a long explanation.

"Well, I was in detention with Malfoy, you know I was in detention, right? Anyway, we where fighting, as usual, when I called a truce. And he ACCEPTED! Isn't that great! Well actually, he didn't answer for a while, but I think this is great news, because now we don't always have to be harassed by Malfoy, and…"

"HOLD IT!!!" Yelled Hermione, getting up. She looked sternly at Harry.

"You called a what with who?" She asked in a thunderous voice.

"I called a truce with Malfoy. Why, what's the big deal?" He asked, obviously confused.

"What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? Harry, this is a huge deal. I thought I would never have to tell you this, but..."

"Tell who, what?" Asked Ron from the bottom of the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory. He had herd Hermione yelling (which was nothing new), but wanted to see what was going on.

"Harry called a truce with MALFOY!!!" she said to Ron, her eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"You WHAT?" He yelled, walking over to stand next to Hermione, in fighting mode.

"What the hell is the big issue? I thought I was doing us some good. I was hoping …"

"You where hoping, nothing! Harry, how could you? You know he's our sworn enemy!" Yelled Ron. There was something he had never told Harry, something that he had kept a secret from everyone but Hermione, and with this, he was going to have to tell Harry eventually. He could not let that happen.

"WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL? I just wanted to help us with your Malfoy problem. I guess you like being called 'weasel' and 'mud-blood' then, huh? Well, you can go on hating Malfoy for the rest of your lives, and go on submerging yourselves on self-pity. I won't because I, unlike you, can learn to forgive people for the things that they have done or said to me. And until you learn to do that too, you can go and shove it." Said Harry, storming up to the boy's dormitory, tears in his eyes.

Hermione and Ron stared after him for a long time. Finally, the very shaken Hermione turned to Ron and said,

"Ron, I think that maybe we overreacted. Do you think we should…?"

"No! We are not going to apologize to him!" Ron yelled in Hermione's face.

"Well, maybe if you just tell him…"

"I said NO!!! I am not apologizing, and there is no way in hell that I am going to tell Harry that I asked out and was dumped by that prat Malfoy." He said in a shaky voice. Hermione sat down in the chair that she was in before, and opened her book, letting her silent tears stain the pages.

(AN): Well, that's it for chapter 3. JK!!! Got ya' though. Do you like the twist I put in there? Sweet huh? Well, back to the chapter.

…

Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't talk to one another at all the next day. Harry was soooo pissed! With nobody to talk to, he had to bottle everything up inside, and he had never been good at bottling things up. So when he got to detention, all he could do is growl and mutter things under his breath. And things didn't go so well in detention, either. He spilt the cleaner twice; broke a potions bottle, and then he cut himself while picking up the pieces. Malfoy bent over to help him.

"Hey, what's up? You've been a little off scene you got here. Are you ok?" Draco asked. Harry looked over at him to find that he really looked like he cared.

"I'm fine. Just upset. My 'friends' are pissed at me because I called a truce with you, and now they won't talk to me." Harry mumbled, his words swishing together around his finger, which he had put in his mouth. Draco noticed the finger in Harry's warm mouth, and he made a noise that sounded like a mouse that had been trodden on. Harry let the finger fall from his mouth as he looked at the distraught Draco.

"Are you ok?" Harry said, looking at his still bleeding finger and went to put it back in his mouth. Draco stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Hey, what's going…?" Harry said only to be stopped when Draco stuck Harry's finger in his mouth. Draco looked at him with lust filled eyes. And then Harry's heart filled with joy. Draco liked him the same way he liked Draco! Draco took the shining in Harry's eyes to mean that he liked him the same way he liked Harry. He pulled Harry's finger from his mouth and leaned over close to Harry's face. He let his eyes show how much he cared for Harry before devouring Harry's lips. Harry' being caught off guard, gave a gasp, with allowed Draco to slip his toung into Harry's mouth. Harry made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl, as he ran his hands through Draco's hair. Draco took this as encouragement, and let his hands grope Harry's ass. Harry moaned and arched against Draco's obvious erection. Draco stopped the kiss long enough to push Harry onto a desk, climb on top of him, and then resume kissing. This was the scene that the apologetic Ron walked in on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

(AN): Mwahahahaha! I am SOOOOOO evil! Well, did you like it? This is my first attempt at a make-out scene, so tell me if I did a good job or not. Oh, by the way, it you thought that was hot, wait till you see what's comein' up. OK, you know the drill. This time, I want 6 reviews. Is that too much to ask for? Gimmie' 6 reviews and I'll give you chapter 4. Deal?


	4. Chapter 4

And So It's Been Told

Previously:

Draco took the shining in Harry's eyes to mean that he liked him the same way he liked Harry. He pulled Harry's finger from his mouth and leaned over close to Harry's face. He let his eyes show how much he cared for Harry before devouring Harry's lips. Harry' being caught off guard, gave a gasp, with allowed Draco to slip his toung into Harry's mouth. Harry made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl, as he ran his hands through Draco's hair. Draco took this as encouragement, and let his hands grope Harry's ass. Harry moaned and arched against Draco's obvious erection. Draco stopped the kiss long enough to push Harry onto a desk, climb on top of him, and then resume kissing. This was the scene that the apologetic Ron walked in on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!": **and now, on with the new chapter!**

…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The shocked Ron repeated. Aside from the jaw-dropping scene he had walked in on, he was absolutely pissed. Upset at the fact that his old crush (Draco), and his new crush (Harry: **(AN):MWAHAHA! Sorry, I just had to!**:) ), where on the desk in fort of him, making out like none other. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Uh…. Hi Ron" said Harry, with the still horney Draco on top of him. Ron looked as though he was going to kill him. He had the classic Ron red all around his ears and neck. Ron just stood there, looking at Harry, not moving. All of a sudden, his eyes glazed over, and he turned around and left without saying a word. Harry was alarmed. He was prepared for Ron to throw a hissie-fit, try to curse him, even try to kill him! But he was not prepared for what had just happened. Draco, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"Now. Where were we?" He asked before kissing Harry again. Harry enjoyed the sensation for a second, but then realized that his best friend had just walked out of the door. I took a lot of will power for Harry to finally be able to pull himself off of Draco's lips.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have to go. Cover for me. I'll be back before Snape is, don't worry." Harry said, gently pushing Draco off of him. Draco looked thunder-struck.

"But…but I…" He said, sadly. He had finally got to kiss Harry, a long time goal, and all of a sudden, Harry had to leave? He was about to protest, but was stopped when Harry gently kissed him.

"Please?" He asked again. Draco lowered his eyes and nodded. Harry grinned.

"Thanks, you're the best." He said kissing Draco again. He left in a flurry, leaving the distraught Draco with a very obvious problem in his pants.

…

Harry did not have to look far to find Ron. He was sitting in one of the empty classrooms (having put a silencing charm on the room) and was setting off bombs, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. Harry walked over to Ron.

"Ron?" He asked. But he wasn't sure that Ron could here him, not over the noise the bombs where making.

"RON! RON LISTEN TO ME!!!" He screamed. Ron started. He looked at Harry, finally, as though he was looking at him for the first time. He squinted his eyes and said.

"Go away." Harry was hurt. Ron had never talked to him like that in such a cruel voice.

"Ron, listen to me. I am SOOOOO sorry! You have no idea,"

"No, Harry you have no idea." He said, cutting Harry off.

"You have no idea how I feel. How could you, scence I never told you? I couldn't face it. I hid in myself, convinced that if I told you, our friendship would be ruined. So I kept it all inside. Everything. You have no idea…" Ron could not go on, because he was shaking with sobs. Harry's eyes filled up with tears, and he took Ron in his arms.

"Look, whatever it is, we can face it togeth..."

"NO!! We can't! I won't let you" Ron yelled, cutting Harry off. Harry moved back abruptly, holding Ron at arms length.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked. Now he was scared. If there was something going on with Ron, he wanted to be the first one to know about it.

"Harry…I…I love you. I know it's not right. And I know that you are in love with Draco. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I can see it in your eyes every time you talk about him. But, can you give me some kind of hope? Any at all? Will I ever have a chance?" Ron pleaded, eyes bright with unshed tears. Harry was shocked into silence. He looked Ron deep in the eyes for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Harry replied.

"No. I am so sorry, but I can't. You will always be a dear, dear friend to me. And I love you like a friend. And I will always, ALWAYS, be there for you, no matter the circumstances. But I cannot love you the way you love me. I am in love with Draco, and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. I'm sorry." Harry said, getting up and moving away from Ron. Harry looked at Ron sadly, which Ron returned, and then left without ever looking back.

**(AN): Hey!!! So, did you like it? I know, I am SOOOOOO evil! Laughs menacingly. Anyway Guess what? It's review time! That's right, now I want 7 reviews, at least. AT LEAST!!! Well, what are you sitting there doing nothing for, get reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

(AN): WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIVID SEX SCENES AND FIGHTING! IT IS RATED M FOR A RESON!!!

**(AN): I dedicate this chapter to Quince.**

Sex And Scandal

The new relationship between Draco and Harry was not meant to be kept a secret. Harry told Hermione, who told Ron (Who already knew, of course), and he, being the jealous person he was, left a bulletin in the Slytherin common room. Which had led to several attempts to jump Harry, and Beat up Draco, (None of which had any affects, don't worry!) Finally, after what seemed like forever to Harry and Draco, people started to accept it. Or, at least, ignore it. But the feud between Ron and Harry had not improved at all. And the one who was most effected by the whole ordeal is Hermione. She was always stuck in the middle with all of the fighting, and Ron and Harry was always asking her to pick sides. By the end of the first month of Harry and Draco going out, Hermione was at her wits end.

"Ron," she said one day Ron, who had been on the verge of asking her to join his side, again.

"Ron," she repeated, gathering her nerves.

"I want to talk to you." She said shakily.

"Great! I want to talk to you too! I wanted to ask you..."

"No, Ron, listen! I want to talk to you about Harry." She said in a hurry, lest her courage fail, again. Ron looked aghast.

"Did he put you up to this? Well, you can tell him that he can take a flying leap up my,"

"RON! No, he didn't put me up to this. I am doing this on my own." Said Hermione, now shaking. Ron looked at Hermione, shaken to find that she looked as though she was about to cry. But as he thought of the topic she wanted to talk about, his heart became stone again.

"I don't want to talk about him." He said coldly. He turned to leave.

"Ron, please don't do this to me! I am tired of you guys fighting and I am tired of always being in the middle." She said, tears in her eyes. Ron stopped cold before shaking his head and leaving.

…

Ron was a mess. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where he was going right now. His mind was a tornado. He wanted to be Harry's friend. And he didn't want to hurt Hermione any more then he already had. He rounded the corner of a deserted (or so he though) corridor. But he stopped when he heard voices.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Not just yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how he would take it. I never told him about us."

Ron could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. There, in the corridor, was none other then Malfoy with a very sexy blond.

' He is cheating on Harry! How could he' thought Ron. He wanted to go over there and confront him, but his legs refused to move.

"You haven't told him yet? You can't keep me a secret forever!" said the blond, placing a hand on her thin hip, flinging long blond hair away from her face. Draco hugged the blond.

"I know, Erica, but… I don't know about all of this." Draco said. He placed a kiss on Erica's forehead.

"But…Draco, look out!" Screamed Erica. Draco kissing her was enough to rocked Ron forward in a rage. Ron delivered a blow to Draco's face, sending Draco flying. Grunting, Draco scrambled to his feet, blood streaming down his face. He looked up only to be punched again. Erica screamed and tried to pull Ron off of Draco, but was threw back, hitting her head and fell unconscious to the floor. Draco yelled and managed to throw Ron off of him. Draco stumbled to Erica.

"Erica? ERICA!" he screamed, shaking her. Draco got up, turned to Ron, who was coming up on him again, and kicked him in the face. Draco scrambled over to Ron, sat on him, and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"This is for Harry." Punch.

"This is for me." Punch, punch.

"And this is for my little sister." Punch, punch, punch. Ron shoved Draco off of him stood up.

"That was your sis..." but was cut off with a blow to his stomach.

"DRACO! RON!!!" Harry said coming into view. He ran over to his blood covered ex-friend and boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, pulling out his wand and cleaning them both of blood.

"Harry, Draco is cheating on you." Said Ron, trying to get to Draco, only to realize that Harry was holding him back.

"What?" Harry said turning to Draco.

"I am not!" screamed Draco.

"Oh, yeah, then who is that?" Ron said, pointing to the small figure on the ground.

"You said it yourself. That is my little sister, idiot." Said Draco menacingly, turning back towards his sister. He picked her up, and left for the prefect's common room. Harry still stood there looking after Draco. Ron was completely silenced.

"Harry, I was,"

"I don't want to hear it, Ron."

"But,"

"I said I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You have caused enough damage." Harry said, before hurrying after Draco, leaving Ron still standing there, all alone.

…

"Harry, I am so sorry about all of this." Said Draco some time later, after making sure his sister was OK, and sending her on her way. He was sitting down on the couch with Harry drinking Margarita's.

"If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Harry. He had finally met Draco's sister. (She had joined Hogwarts in 2nd year, when Harry had missed the sorting.)

"Hmmm, it seems to me that we have a dilemma here. We both think that we are the ones to be blamed. Though it is most clearly my fault." Said Draco.

"I disagree. I think it is my fault." Said Harry, seeing where this is going.

"I think that we have a problem." Said Draco, turning to Harry.

"Yes, I think that we do." Said Harry smiling over the top of his Margarita.

"I call a war." said Draco, climbing into Harry's lap.

"So, how are we going to resolve…Mmph!" said Harry, before having his lips captured by Draco.

"It's my fault. Say it!" Draco said against Harry's lips before kissing him again.

"No!" said Harry, shoving Draco on the couch so that Draco was on his back and then he climbed on top of him again, kissing him fiercely. He wasn't going down without a fight. He ran his hands through Drano's hair. Draco moaned and arched against Harry, causing Harry to gasp in pleasure. Draco smirked against Harry's lips and leaned forward, so he was sitting up again.

"I think that we should go to my room." He said huskily. Harry could only nod in response. Draco broke the kiss (much to Harry's displeasures) and led the way to his room. As soon as he opened the door, Harry was in awe. Draco's bed was lined with green and black silk sheet, as was the rest of the room. He had a dresser and on top of the dresser several bottles of oils and sex-toys. Harry felt himself get harder then he already was.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, tugging at Harry's belt.

"The question is, are you?" Harry replied, pushing Draco into the bed, kissing him and undoing his shirt at the same time. As he undid the last button, Harry was in awe. Draco really had a nice body. Harry ran his hand over Draco's nipple, causing Draco to moan into the kiss. Draco undid Harry's belt and pulled down his pants, leaving Harry clad only in a shirt and blue boxers. Draco flipped them so that he was on top of Harry. He placed his hand at the collar of Harry's shirt and tore in off of him. Harry glared at him and broke the kiss.

"That was my favorite shirt!" He complained. Draco smiled at him.

"Say it was my fault and I'll buy you a new one." Draco said kissing Harry's neck.

"Never." Said Harry. But as Draco found Harry's tender spot right under his ear and bit down, Harry was not so keen to fight anymore. Harry moaned louder this time, making Draco have to put a silencing charm on the door. Draco undid his pants (with some difficulty, seeing as he did not want to break the intense kiss he and Harry had.) Draco rubbed Harry's hard erection through the thin barrier of his boxers. Harry gasped and started to breath harshly, leaking pre-cum. Draco grabed his wand and with a wave, caused both of their underwear to disappear. Harry arched again, causing the two straining erections to rub together. Draco dragged a breath in through gritted teeth.

"Accio oil." Draco said against Harry's lips. A bottle of strawberry scented oil flew into Draco's hand. He lathered his forefinger, and inserted it into Harry's aching hole. Harry made a noise between a moan and a scream, and arched into Draco's finger. Draco put in another finger, and then another, swirling them around until he hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry screamed, seeing stars, and thrust up again. Draco could tell Harry was close. So he lathered his thick cock with the oil. He positioned himself against Harry's hole. Harry whimpered, begging for Draco to go on. But when Draco pressed into Harry, Harry gritted his teeth in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Draco. He didn't want to hurt his Harry. Not in any way.

"No, I want you to go on." Harry whispered. Draco wanted to get Harry's pain over with as quick as possible, so he thrust all of himself into Harry. Harry screamed, and a tear trickled down his check. Draco leaned over near Harry's face and kissed his tear away. Then he kissed Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Draco whispered. He waited until Harry had adjusted to Draco's dick before Draco moved. He moved slowly. At first, all Harry could feel was the pain. Then slowly, little ripples of pleasure washed over him. Then great waves of pleasure ripped at Harry, making him moan and arch to meet Draco's thrusts. Draco had now shifted and was making he hit Harry's sweet spot every time. Harry screamed Draco's name, stars swimming into his vision. Draco grabbed Harry's dick and stroked him harshly. He felt himself cumming, and hard.

"Harry, I'm gonna'…. I'm gonna'…. Shit, HARRY!!!" he screamed, emptying himself completely into Harry. A few seconds later, Harry came, screaming Draco's name. They lay on top of each other on a total daze afterwards. Draco was the first to recover, and he propped himself on his arms, so he was looking down at Harry.

"We have got to do that more often." He said smiling a genuine smile down at Harry. Harry grinned and nodded. Draco sat up completely, reached down for the blanket, covered both of them, and snuggled down with Harry rapped up in his arms.

"Draco?" asked Harry, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" asked Draco, his eyes halfway closed.

"Who's fault was it?" asked the curious Harry. Draco laughed in the way that only he can.

"It was nobody's fault Harry. Absolutely nobody's."

**(AN): So, how did you like it? I know that this is my first attempt at a sex-scene, so tell me if I totally failed it. Hmm, I think I'll ask for 8 reviews this time. I know this is a lot to as for but I did spend a lot of time on this. Thank you for your time! Love ya' all! **


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

Previously….

"You said it yourself. That is my little sister, idiot." Said Draco menacingly, turning back towards his sister. He picked her up, and left for the prefect's common room. Harry still stood there looking after Draco. Ron was completely silenced.

"Harry, I was,"

"I don't want to hear it, Ron."

"But,"

"I said I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You have caused enough damage." Harry said, before hurrying after Draco, leaving Ron still standing there, all alone.

(AN): by the way, I am flashing back to Ron before the sex-scene, so don't get confused, ok?

…

Ron didn't know what to do anymore. No matter what he did, Harry always seemed to think that Ron was trying to hurt him. He stood there, staring after Harry, trying not to break down, and wishing that he could take it all back. Ron slumped against the wall of the deserted corridor and tried not to cry.

'Why can't I do anything right? Why do I always mess things up? I was only trying to help Harry.' Thought Ron, closing his eyes.

'What are you talking about? You didn't mess things up! He is a jerk and just can't realize that you where trying to help him.' Said a voice inside of Ron's head.

'But I fell so bad.'

'And why is that? Because stupid Potter said you weren't a good friend? Because he rejected your friendship? Who dose he think he is? You are way better then him. After all, you got the prefects badge not him, right? You have power!!!! So why not use it for a little revenge?' said the voice evilly.

'But… but he was probably kidding when he said those things. He didn't mean it. Did he?

'Did he? Yes one, dose wonder. But he doesn't seem to be the kidding type, dose he? But, if you think that he was kidding, and still think that he is going to come around eventually, I don't want to be around when that train comes crashing down on you.' Said the voice, starting to fade gently. Ron opened his eyes, and thought of all the times Harry had been mean to him. All of the times he and Harry had gotten into fights. All of the times when he got Hermione to side with him. All the times Ron had gotten into trouble and not Harry. Didn't he deserve to get what was coming to him? Didn't Ron deserve payback?

'Wait!!!' he called to the still fading voice inside of his head.

'Yes?' it said. Ron gulped.

'Ok, what do I have to do to get my payback?' he asked of the voice.

'Focus on all of the anger and pain you have ever felt. Focus on all of the frustration, all of the embarrassment, every bad feeling you have ever felt. That's it, let it consume you. Let it take control.' Said the voice

All of a sudden, Ron felt as if someone was trying to take over his mind. Like they where breaking into all of his thoughts and feelings. He tried to stop it all, but it was too late. When he consumed his mind with pain, he left it weak, an easy target for invasion.

'No!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….' Ron tried to scream, but to no avail. His mind and soul left his body, fading into a black abyss.

…

"Humph. God, dose this boy ever exercise?" Said Lucius Malfoy, pulling himself, well, that is Ron's body, up from the wall. He walked into the boy's bathroom, and checked out his new body.

"Dear lord, why is this kid so ugly? I swear…"

'Was the transfer successful?' Came the Dark Lords voice from inside of Lucius's head.

"Yes my lord. Everything went according to plan."

'Excellent. Now remember, you must not be suspected.'

"Not to worry, my lord. I will kill Potter and Draco quickly, without ever being suspected of anything. I will not fail"

'You had better not. Because you know what happened to people who fail me' said the Dark lord.

"Yes my lord, I do know"

'Well, get started. I suggest you do something with Granger first though."

"As you wish, my lord." Said Lucius, turning on his heal, and heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

**(AN): Hey all!!! I'm back, and kicking. So what did you think? I know it took like, forever to update, so this time, I'm not asking for any specific amount of reviews. But I would appreciate a few. So click on the little button to the right, and get to typing!!!! Love you all sooooooooooo much!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Cross

"Hermione!" said Lucius/Ron, as he climbed into the Griffendore Porthole. He saw her sitting at a table doing, of course, homework.

"What, Ron, do you want to duke it out again, because I'm not in the mood right now." She said, turning towards Ron, frowning. He came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I would never want to anything to ever endanger the well-being of your soul," said Lucius, sitting down next to Hermione.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Hermione, getting up and moving away from 'Ron'

"Nothing! Why would you think there was?" said 'Ron', moving over to her again, and grabbing her hand.

"Ron would never say something so nice and so intelligent. Who the hell are you?" Said Hermione, slapping 'Ron's hand away and reaching for her wand.

"You never cease to amaze me Hermione. You're right, once again. I am not Ron. But when I'm through with you, you won't be Hermione either." Said Lucius. He then shouted a spell at her, sending her flying into the back wall, knocking her out. Smirking, he bent over her unconscious form.

"First, I'm going to have a little fun with you, and then I'm gonna make you my slave. No, switch that around. I'm gonna make you my slave and then I'm gonna have fun with you." He said, picking her up, and heading to the boys dormitory. He drew the curtains, putting a silencing spell on them in the process, and deposited her on the bed. Smiling, he crouched over Hermione. He noticed a cord that went around her neck that went under her school shirt. He ripped open her shirt to revile a gold cross outer lain with pink crystals. He unclasped the necklace and held it up.

"This will do." He said, holding the necklace in the palm of his hand. He concentrated hard on the cross. It started to glow bright red, before turning pitch black.

"Perfect" said Lucius, picking up a needle. He stabbed at his forefinger, and watched a drop of red blood fall in the center of the cross. It glowed once more. Now it was laced with red ribbons. He leaned over Hermione once more and clasped it around her neck again. As it fell against her skin, it started to pulse. With each pulse, more and more of Hermione's body was incased in a black mist until all of her body was lost. She started to writhe and scream silently until she finally arched, her eyes wide with pain. And as quickly as it had come, the black mist was gone, and the cross had stopped pulsing. Hermione sat up, her eyes completely consumed by her pupils with only a ridge of her original chocolate brown eyes.

"Now my slave girl, listen closly." He said, running a hand up her leg.

…

**(AN): HAHA, I'm done! JKING!!!!!! Did you honestly think I would leave you hanging?!?!?! Well, you where right, I would, but not now. M-kay, back to the story now.**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling safe and protected, something he had never felt before. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Draco, who was still asleep.

'He looks like an angel' thought Harry, taking a finger and preceded to trace patterns on Draco's chest, staring silently up at him.He did indeed. His platinum, tousled hair lay as if it had been windswept across his forehead. His beautiful face was peaceful, innocent. When he lay there unprotected like that, he just wanted to hold him again and tell him that everything world be all right. All of a sudden, Draco roused and turned to face Harry, starting when he realized that he was awake and staring at him adoringly.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked sleepily, leaning over to kiss Harry.

"A while. Not long though." Said Harry, toying with a lock of Draco's hair.

"Has anyone ever told you look like an angel when you sleep?" asked Harry.

"Um…..I don't think so. I don't think anyone has ever watched me sleep." said Draco, scrunching up his face.

"Was me watching you a bad thing?" asked Harry, tracing the edge of Draco's jaw.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, when you do, I get to wake up to the sight of your beautiful eyes." Said Draco, kissing Harry's cheek, and getting up off of the bed. Harry followed, yawning and stretching his way to the bathroom with Draco following closely.

After a little while, they where finally dressed and ready to leave Draco's private quarters.

"You know, I think I should get back to my dormitory. I think that Hermione is worried about me, and I wanted to talk to her." Said Harry as soon as eh and Draco had got to the separating corridors to Griffindore and Slytherin corridors. Draco looked at Harry when he said these words. He had been hoping that he and Harry could spend the Saturday together, but he wanted to be supportive, and help him with his friends, so Draco just nodded and said,

"Ok"

"Thanks you're the best, hon." Said Harry, starting at a run towards the Griffendore corridor.

"Hermione!!! I'm sorry I didn't come back last night! I spent the night with….oomph!" said Harry, being cut of by Hermione running into his arms in the way of a hug. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm, and hugged her back.

"Harry!!!!, God I missed you!!! I know it has only been a day, but you know, I got lonely and bored… but anyway, I have been meaning to talk you. I wanted to invite you to a trip I won. It says I could invite three friends, so I thought you and Draco would want to come along with me." She said, puling Harry back from her to look at him. Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled like a crazy man.

"Are you serious?!?!?!?!? Aww man, that would be the best!!!" he said, grabbing Hermione's arms. Then he stopped short.

"Wait. I thought you said that you had three extra tickets." Said Harry, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"I did. Is there a problem?" said Hermione, staring at Harry.

"Who else is going?" he asked.

"Well……I-I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to invite Ron. I mean, he's one of my best friends. You're not my only friend! I had to invite him. But I still want you and Draco to go. Please? I'll make sure Ron doesn't come anywhere near you. Please?" she said in a choked voice, as if she was trying not to cry. Harry looked at her, and seeing her pain, he nodded. Why not go? I mean, it was a vacation, and it was free. And He got to spend some alone time with Draco. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Sure Hermione! I'll go. Thanks for inviting me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and see if Draco can go." Said Harry, before running out of the common room. Hermione stared after Harry, with a smirk on her face.

'Did he agree to go?' asked Lucius from inside of her head.

'Yes. He didn't expect a thing' she said to her master.

'Good girl. Now come up here and get ready to create a big bang.' Said Lucius. Hermione smiled and ran up to her dormitory to get ready.

**(AN): Hola!!! Soooo, did I leave you hanging there or what? MWAHAHAHAH!!! I know, I'm so evil. But you know what, if you provide me with 6 reviews, I'll give you more. Deal? Good, so click on the little button on the left that says "review", and get to typing, pwease! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors talk**

**(AN): Hey yall! How ya doin? I know youthink that I ditched you on the storry, but I am not getting enough reviews, so I think I;m going to end it. I will, however, post one more chapter, so stay tuned. If you think thios is a bad idea, then tell me, and maybe I'll reconcider. Anyway, thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
